


Honesty policy

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [35]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, frisky bits got spooked, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Sans makes a hasty decision that comes back to metaphorically bite him.





	Honesty policy

Sans hadn’t expected to see a human, much less a tiny child the size of his thumb. They were sprawled in the snow, blue and pink sweater soaked through and shivering.

Picking them up with his boney fingers, the skeleton was gentle with their quaking form, “heya, kiddo. seems you had an ice time in the snow.” He chuckle, but was honestly worried. Humans didn’t do well in the cold, especially if they were wet. Well, he knew what to do. “come on in and warm up a bit.”

They couldn’t move, or protest, really, so Sans tilted them into his mouth as slowly as he could to make it easier on them. Once they were in, curled tightly on his tongue and shuddering more, he shut his mouth and sighed through his nose. Poor kid.

It was easier to just swallow them and hold onto them that way till he got home. After all, he didn’t want to keep his mouth full and not be able to tell fabulous puns to anybody who walked by, right? Besides, they weren’t freaking out as far as he could tell. So he did, though their near frozen body felt very uncomfortable as it slid down his throat and settled like a massive ice cube in the core of him.

–

Sans took the kid back to his house, and once they were safely inside and the door locked, he reached into his ribs and pulled them out easily, making the magic bubble that had been around them dissipate. 

However, the moment he let the seemingly calm human down, they ran away like their feet were on fire. Sans was shocked. “huh? kid?”

Why were they running? And where did they go?

It took him hours to find them, but….soon enough he turned over the book tent they were in (so that’s where his favorite joke book went) and found them. He noticed a few things first. They were crying shaking and sobbing as they backed themselves away from him and into the book’s pages. Next, they were making sure to keep as far away from him as possible.

Oh. Oh no.

“kid?” he ventured, and they flinched. “okay, i get it. big scary skeleton, right?”

They shook their head and covered it with their hands. He frowned and tried a different tact, “so…not the skeleton or the big part? okay….uh…don’t like blue?” Sans gestured to his coat.

The child shook their head again, fearfully looking up at Sans and finally choking out, “y-you….ate me.”

He feels his smile drop. Oh, so that’s it. “sorry, kid. that…it was easier for me, and i just…” Sans was internally furious with himself. Why did he not try a pocket or just his hands first? Of course humans don’t have safe spots inside, they’re made of matter, not magic. Any human would think….”stars, that was stupid of me.”

The kid just continued to quiver and sniffle, and Sans sat down where he was, sockets blank as he rubbed them tiredly. 

After a few minutes, Sans asked, “so you’re never going to trust me, are you?”

The child seemed surprised by the question, but didn’t answer except with another question, “Why do you care if I do? I’m…I’m just food for you, right?”

“no no, kid, that’s….ugh…” Sans took a deep breath, then let it out slowly, “i did that to keep you warm and keep my hands clear. monster bodies don’t….we don’t take in matter like yours does. even if i’d wanted to, i couldn’t have hurt you like that. magic won’t absorb matter, and there’s no way for me to produce any sort of acid. you were safer there than you are now.”

They seemed to think about this for a while, and Sans just watched their gears turning. Disbelief at first, but then thought, and realization, and caution. “So,” they murmured, uncurling just a bit, “is that why I could breathe? and there weren’t bones and things in there?”

Sans couldn’t help it; he laughed. “k-kid, i’m…i’m not a dragon or something.” He was chuckling despite himself, “And ALL of me is bones. but yeah. magic is a soft thing, at least for me, and my magic doesn’t wanna hurt anybody who doesn’t deserve it. you were just cold and in trouble, so nothing happened.”

This information made them smile a little. Maybe if they could keep being honest like this, things could get better. Sans wanted that. He wanted it very much.


End file.
